


Re-Union

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Rings, School Reunion, implied engagement, they take a sip they're not drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Seijoh meet for a ten-year reunion at their old school and there's something Kindaichi is neglecting to mention.(Did I mention I hate summaries?)
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kyoutani Kentarou
Kudos: 40





	Re-Union

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avestrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/gifts).



> For the amazing [Leon](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sleebyama/pseuds/sleebyama)! Thanks for commissioning me! I hope my new contribution to the KyouKin tag is enjoyable!

Kindaichi’s nerves couldn’t leave him. Even though he  _ knew _ he was at the right place, it was their old school after all, he made sure to get there early and wait at the entrance. He had messaged Kunimi to ask where he was but he wasn’t surprised to hear that he would be the last person here after-

“Kindaichi?” 

Practically jumping out of his thoughts, Kindaichi whipped his head around to spot the first of his old senpai. Face immediately lighting up, Kindaichi slipped his phone into his jeans pocket, forgotten. 

Watari still had his buzz cut, a little grown-out but it undeniably suited him. He was dressed fairly smart, making Kindaichi feel underdressed, but Watari didn't quite seem as phased with that as he did with, well… "Damn, it  _ is _ you!" 

Feeling a blush rise up his face, he grinned. "Man, it's been a while, Watari-san." Kindaichi leaned in for a brief hug until Watari pulled back to look at him again, hands on his forearms. "How have you been?" He asked, trying to ignore his unease under the scrutiny. 

Realising his discomfort and chuckling, Watari let him go, causing his tense shoulders to drop. "As well as I could hope to!" He answered, a smirk growing on his face, "You look well, too." 

Even after all the years apart, it was as if nothing had changed. Watari was still as observant and cheeky as ever. "Maybe," Kindaichi chuckled uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Don't tell me I’m late…" 

Struck silent by the familiar voice, both forgot their ongoing conversation - which was good, it meant Kindaichi wouldn't have to explain his life for the past ten-ish years to every new person that arrived - and turned to see Iwaizumi strolling up to them. He was grinning, crow's feet pronounced thanks to his tan, and Kindaichi felt such a familiarity he couldn't get with many people. 

Iwaizumi's gaze swept over the two of them looking at him in awe, despite them long past being his kouhai, and he laughed, looking down at the ground bashfully before grabbing both of them in a hug. "Shit, I've missed you guys. I-” 

There was no chance for Iwaizumi to continue when he saw the two gazes drift behind him, yet he still somehow jumped when Matsukawa’s voice boomed over him. “I didn’t know it was  _ that _ kind of reunion. 

Jumping back instinctively, Iwaizumi turned to the source of the voice, unable to give him a disapproving look. Kindaichi could see how he tried, but couldn’t hold it for the grin spread across his face. Iwaizumi had definitely become more affectionate over the years, throwing himself at Matsukawa as much as he had the other two. 

After a brief hug, Matsukawa gave a nod in greeting to Kindaichi and Watari in turn, such a characteristic tilt to his lips as he opened his arms for the two of them. “Don’t worry, like you I don’t care about what people think about grown men hugging in public.” 

With a sheepish glance at each other, it seemed that neither of them did, either. Iwaizumi chuckled in amusement, the sound warming the air around them. It truly felt like old times. 

“You guys plan on standing outside the entire night?” Matsukawa asked with a snicker. “We didn’t plan to meet up here to end up on the side of a road.” 

That much was true, so in unanimous agreement they headed inside, and while Kindaichi definitely remembered Matsukawa’s penchant for being intrusive occasionally, the closeness with which he walked next to him made Kindaichi nervous. “You’ve changed a lot from when I saw you last.” He said, and despite being in his mid-twenties, Kindaichi found his hair ruffled by his old senpai in a gesture he hadn’t felt since high school. 

To Kindaichi, he didn't feel like he had changed all that much. From the undercut and the piercings, filling out a bit… OK, yeah, maybe he had changed a bit. “Thanks… I think?” Kindaichi chuckled nervously, cheeks blooming red. 

"You look well." Matsukawa said, reassuring Kindaichi that he meant only good things. He blushed further under his compliment, realising he most definitely had been influenced these past few years. Being aggressively looked after had helped substantially, he’d managed to fall into a version of himself he was most comfortable with. 

Looking up at Matsukawa, his hair as scruffy as back in high school, Kindaichi sees the difference in how he’d grown too. The stubble suited him, as did the v-neck and skinny jeans, he was if anything simply an older version of his younger self. “Thanks, you too.” Kindaichi said, watching the way Matsukawa grinned back at him, bumping his shoulder. 

Internal signs lead them to the old main hall. It was where they had their main assemblies and final graduation. When they entered, it seemed they had refurbished it at some point since they were last here, but it was hard to tell with the low lighting and the tables everywhere. It wasn’t surprising that there was a bar - nor that that’s where they all beelined as they spotted it. 

While getting served, Oikawa turned up, making Kindaichi jump out of his skin when the first thing he did was slide an arm around his shoulder and loudly ask how his  _ favourite kouhai  _ was doing. 

“Have you been out drinking already Oikawa?” Matsukawa asked with a snicker, while Iwaizumi playfully kicked his shin and told him to stop playing favourites. It was surreal how familiar this felt, being surrounded by his old teammates and nostalgic banter. 

While Oikawa pouted, whining over how mean everyone was to their old captain despite having been away for so long, Yahaba and Hanamaki turned up too, so stealthily that Kindaichi never registered them getting here until they were already in deep conversation.   
  
“Yo, where’s Kunimi?” Hanamaki asked Kindaichi out of the blue, assuming that he was still in contact with him. Well, he wasn’t wrong. Kindaichi checked his phone quickly, seeing two messages from two different people, both telling him they were on their way. 

He must’ve been smiling, because Oikawa - ever so observant Oikawa - nudged him, and Kindaichi quickly turned off his phone in time to grab his drink, shrugging. “He’s on his way.” He said nonchalantly, but Oikawa was still staring at him. It was very unnerving to have him looking at him so intently as he sipped his beer. “What?” Kindaichi asked hesitantly, it seemed he'd garnered attention from the rest as well. He hasn’t been used to having this much attention for a long time. 

“Oh! Oho…” Matsukawa piped up, nodding his head to Kindaichi’s beer. “There something you’re not telling us, Kindaichi?” He asked, and upon seeing Watari’s brows shoot up and Iwaizumi’s lip curl into a smile, Kindaichi’s face filled instantly with red as he remembered the ring on his finger. He hadn’t really had chance to talk about it... 

It seemed he wouldn’t be able to get away with saying nothing, but luckily he didn’t have to. Attention quickly fell off him as Kyoutani barged his way through the rest of the crowd, grumbling under his breath something about being in the way. If anyone was able to make the most noise and take the most attention, it was a tired and grouchy Kyoutani. 

“Got caught up at work,” Kyoutani said, voice breathless to match. True to his nature, Kyoutani didn’t pay any attention to the current atmosphere, simply taking Kindaichi’s forearm before tip-toeing to kiss his cheek, “Sorry I’m late, babe.” 

Yahaba choked, and Hanamaki dived for Kyoutani’s hand. True enough, there was a matching ring on Kyoutani’s finger, Kindaichi spotted the glint of it before Kyoutani ripped his hand away. A tattoo ran from the ring up his forearm to his elbow, an intricate weave of art Kindaichi had come to associate with his style. Red under everyone’s scrutiny, Kindaichi opened his mouth to explain. 

Seeing Oikawa and Yahaba’s gaping mouths, Kyoutani ‘tch’ed, grabbing Kindaichi’s hand. “What’cha all gaping for?” He spat, threading their fingers together. 

As if on cue, Kunimi arrived, predictably the last here, quiet as a mouse, he pressed his finger to Yahaba’s chin to physically close his mouth. “Trying to catch flies?” He asked, then nodded toward the couple. “Congratulations.” 

His dull tone didn’t help him disguise how he already knew, prompting Oikawa to jump in. “You knew and you didn’t tell me?!” 

Kunimi shrugged, unfazed by Oikawa’s outburst, but before Oikawa could turn and begin grilling the two, Iwaizumi punched Oikawa’s chest gently. “People are entitled to their personal lives, Kusoikawa.”Iwaizumi explained, walking up to Kyoutani to greet him with a pat on his upper arm. “Finally decided to pop the question, huh?” 

“Even you knew, Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa looked positively betrayed. Even Kindaichi perked up at that… Iwaizumi knew? 

In distaste of his old nickname, Iwaizumi didn’t deign to give a response, turning to Kindaichi. “Congratulations.” He grinned, making Kindaichi’s heart somersault. He’d only had a sip of beer but he was ready to start breaking down already in overwhelming joy. 

After the initial shock had died down, and Kyoutani had his beer, all of them toasted to Kyoutani and Kindaichi. Kindaichi had never liked to be the centre of attention, but he revelled in the warmth that coursed through him when Kyoutani shamelessly yanked him down for a kiss. There were wolf-whistles - he assumed from Matsukawa and Hanamaki - and when he pulled back, Kyoutani shot them a glare. As expected, they were unperturbed, just grinned back. 

Although red began creeping up the back of his neck, Kindaichi grinned too, overflowing with happiness at the support his senpai showed. Even Yahaba got over his shock eventually, punching Kyoutani’s chest and threatening something unspeakable if he ever wronged Kindaichi. Disturbed, Kindaichi sent a look to Watari, who just rolled his eyes and pulled Yahaba away. “I’m sure Kindaichi can take care of himself.” 

Sure, he could, but… “We take care of each other.” He said, bringing Kentarou’s hand to kiss, watching a cute blush spread over his cheeks before he ripped his hand away in embarrassment. 

“You’re showing me up.” He grunted. Kindaichi broke into laughter and as if infectious, the rest of them joined him. Embarrassed, Kyoutani turned his head, pouting, but there was nothing he could do to stop his lips betraying him, curling into a smile at his old teammates.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos or comment - or both - if you liked it and talk to me! I don't bite I promise...!


End file.
